Roarfires son AKA Robin and starfires son
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Okay I got really bored and last night or should I say 8/18/09 I had a dream about this! : So i hope i will remember everything i type.
1. Chapter 1

**Heres a story about robins son, but somehow he got adopted to a normal family and is living a normal life instead of a real superhero life. And also he is about the age robin was when he was younger and in the group with batman.**

Chapter 1

In Murakami high school... (Which in my story is not a private school) at the auditorium there was an assembly with the teacher talking in to a microphone. "Okay, as you may have heard something or someone is going around town killing and or lurking around town..." One goth kid talked in the noisy crowd. "And this is my problem because..."

The teacher continued talking. "So you should be cautious whether you'r LISTENING or not."

A boy in the crowd with straight black hair, turquoise eyes, and tan, peach skin finally looked up surprised. "What?"

Another person next to him sarcastically replied. "Yeah... it was on the news.."

The boy grunted angrily and walked out since the assembly was boring anyway.

**And finally when school was over. (because i don't wanna go through the whole day.)**

The black haired boy who was a little frustrated, was walking out the building, and while he was walking home he went to the park, kicked a trashcan, then sat on a bench, he sighed. Then got up slowly and confused. And something dark and mysterious was going by. And the boy wonder's son studied where it had left. Ran over and tried following it slowly and carefully. He whispered, "What is that thing?"

Someone walked up behind the confused kid and picked him up. "Ah! let go of me!"

He started kicking around and was trying to get away....

After that he woke up on a long leather couch. He held his head. "M...! What am I doing here?"

He looked around. "And what _is_ this place?" Until he stopped at the gigantic flat screen tv. "Wow."

Then Starfire walked in. Looking older than before. And looked confused. "Huh, Robin?"

She walked out leaving the boy. Outside the room there was a 20 year old mans voice "Starfire... It's Night Wing not Robin."

"But, please tell me why do you call yourself the night of the wings?"

He sighed, walking into the towers main room. "Because... I do... and did because I thought of it when I was a kid and still like the name."

When he got into the room, Night wing voice trailed off. "Also-"

The 12 or 13 year old boy looked directly at Night Wing and his character traits, comparing his to the two heroes. "Um...Uh.." The boy was a little speechless."

"What?"

Asked Starfire and Nightwing but Stars voice continued the question. "...Is it that you desire?"

"Who are you- and- what am I doing here- also-"

"We get it."

Explained Night Wing. "And I don't know what your doing here. But I can answer your 'who are you' question. I'm Night Wing and this is Starfire."

"What thats impossible you're fiction, only in comics and shows and books. How are you real?"

Night Wing looked annoyed. "Good question, compare yourself to me and ask yourself how are you _real_?"

The back haired boy named Eamon looked confused. Then Night Wing continued. "You'll see what I mean."

He walked to the tall window that went to the floor to the cieling and that was near the T.V. Then looked at his reflection and after he looked at every character trait, he looked at Night Wing and Starfire. "Thats impossible!"

He said surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unknown Father

He was sitting on the long couch now. "So your telling me that you're my real parents and my dads a fake!"

Night Wing nodded. "Who's you're dad anyway.?"

Starfire walked over to the kitchen and got herself some water. Eamon started talking again. "Oh some guy named Mr. Bruce Wayne..."

Starfire choked on her water after that and Night was just speachless. "Bruce Wayne as in the guy who lives in Gotham?"

Eamon nodded. "Yeah whats so special about him, I mean sure he lives in a gigantic mansion but thats it."

Starfire started to talk. "Did you know that he has owned the Wayne Industries."

"No, actually what is that place?"

"It's a place that sells gadgets and other tools."

"Ok... so..."

"So.. you're technically rich."

"Well, that would explain why my name is Eamon. But I really have to go home or.. I'm dead."

"You won't be dead, I'll explain everything to your dad."

Eamon nodded and they went to Starfire and Nights car. Then took Eamon home.

**At Bruce Waynes (Batmans) Mansion**

Bruce walked over to Eamon who just entered the room. "Where were you!"

Bruce scolded. "Captured..."

Said Night Wing walking into the room. "Somehow he came back to me."

Bruce wayne looked at his old side kick Robin. "Robin... Er...Night Wing..."

Bruce didn't know what to say seeing that Dick was back. Bat Girl walked into the room. "Whats the Robin doing back and whos this?"

"I came back dropping off Eamon and again it's Night Wing. Also this is my wife Starfire."

"Oh.. your wife... my bad... I thought she was an alien last time I saw her."

Night Wing got mad from that mean compiment. Eamon looked up from his concentration on the portrait of Robins parents. Night Wing looked at it. "You still have that?"

"Yeah I never got a new portrait."

Said Mr. Wayne and then Eamon asked. "So you know each other?"

Bruce answered, "Yep, we've known each other for a long time since he lived with me once and we went to his wedding."

Night looked a little embarassed when he said 'wedding'. "Oh."

Returned Eamon and then the group kept on talking while Eamon got tired of listening, went upstairs, and went to bed while the full moon shone it's beautiful blue light, that glistened with the stars. Bat Girl Started talking again but it was heard as mumbles from up in Eamons room. Which used to be Night's room when he was with Bruce. "Hey alien from Tarman and Wings of the Night, I think you should leave and go home."

After Bat Girl said that, making fun of her home planet, that really ticked her off. "Okay I will the leave..." She turned away starting to walk away, trying to erase the fact, that Bat Girl called her planet 'Tarman'. "After this!"

Her eyes started glowing green and she pushed Bat Girl onto a table, the green in her eyes were turning 3D making them like lazors. "Starfire stop!"

Screamed Night Wing. Star gasped and the green shot out of her eyes as she looked up, getting off Bat Girl. The line of green shot the wall and a big bang was heard. Star smile nervously at everyone, and Eamon ran downstairs. "What was that!"

Eamon said scared, standing on the very first step of the stairs, he stared at the wall confused. "Don't ask..." Bruce moaned. "Just go back to bed."

"Okay."

And he walked back upstairs. Also Night and Star were already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A day at school

Robin was bored sitting on the couch flipping through channels. He turned off the T.V. when he noticed that nothing was on so he went ot see what Star was doing. "Hey Star." She put up her pointer finger meaning 'wait' since she was on the phone. "I... see you're busy."

He walked back to the main room and sighed. "Now what?"

After what seemed like a minute, Star came into the Main Room. "Well... who were you talking to?"

Asked Night. "Friend Raven, she has said she has gotten 'the bored' lately."

"Why was she bored?"

"Oh, she was bored because of Beast Boy."

"Oh..."

**At Bruces house again**

Eamon got his book bag and other school supplies then headed out the door to the bus stop. "Hey Eamon."

A brown haired man began to say. "Hi Sean."

Replied Eamon. They both got on the bus still talking and a blonde haired girl was looking dreamily at Eamon, while her brown haired friends snapped her out of it. Eamon and sean walked to one of the left seats and continued talking. Sean continued. "So let me get this straight Night Wing told you that you're his son."

He began to laugh a little near the end of his sentence. Eamon nodded. "How come all the interesting things happen to you? I mean you have a mansion, you got kidnapped, and your somewhat _father_ is Night Wing."

Eamon nodded, "Yeah it's pretty weird."

"Also you know all these acrobatic skills."

Eamon nodded again. They kept on talking until they arrived at Murakami Middle School. Then when they got to the 6th grade lockers they had to go separate ways. When Eamon got to his, he twisted his code. 14, 37, 31. But unfortunately it didn't work. "Darn it."

He whispered. Then tried again, didn't work. "Er..."

Eamon looked at the locker number. _"It's my locker... but... why won't it work?" _he thought. "Need help?"

Asked the one blonde haired girl that went on the same bus as him. "Uh..." he looked into her deep blue eyes. "Sure."

"Okay, whats your combonation."

"Um.. my combo, right... I have to tell you because the teachers said not to give it out to anyone."

She laughed. "I promise i won't memorize it ok."

"Alright, its 14."

"Okay."

"37."

She nodded. "And 31."

"Uhuh, well... There you are."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She smiled walking away and as she was walking he was staring at her. "Aw... gross."

He said digustedly, putting his bag into his locker and getting out his homeroom, first period, second period and third period books. When he was at homeroom he got out his agenda and started writing down his homework. Since he had the same room as second period. When the Teacher was finished talking, everyone gathered up their things and moved on to their next class. Which his was Rela... yay... the class that he's least interested in. So as everyone else did they started writing questions and comments about their books. When they were finished everyone started reading an then it was wave. A time when everyone just reads for a while. Again another thing that Eamon was least interested in.


End file.
